The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Distributed video surveillance and sensor network systems usually contain varieties of devices and generate a great amount of media data and metadata information continuously. To incorporate all these types of equipments, store information, and retrieve data requires technologies including data definition schema translation and mapping from XML to Relational, query transformation of XPath/XQuery to SQL, and multilevel content representation for complex data models.
The mechanisms used for data definition schema transformation include structure mapping and model mapping. There are different methods being proposed to solve the problems: Structure mapping, including “basic, shared & hybrid inlining technique”, “X-Ray”, “XML-DBMS”, and “Cost-based approach”; and Model mapping, including “Edge approach”, “Monet”, “Xrel”, and “XParent”. Each method has strengths to solve one or more types of schema, but all have different advantages and disadvantages.